


A normal day

by channieskisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channieskisses/pseuds/channieskisses
Summary: WooJin was an artist, those who really lived their lives covered in paint and had all their walls covered with awesome pieces. Not only that but the man had really a beautiful voice that inmediatly catched everyone.And Felix was just so whipped for him.
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A normal day

WooJin was an artist, those who really lived their lives covered in paint and had all their walls covered with awesome pieces. Not only that but the man had really a beautiful voice that inmediatly catched everyone, that type of voice that is easily compared to honey.

And Felix was just so whipped for him.

It wasn't a surprising when WooJin entered to the shared room with his cheeks full with paint dots, almost like colored freckles. Felix looked at him and smiled widely wanting so bad to kiss him.

— Look, I'm you.— WooJin said giggling, the other boy melted. — I have freckles yeah! 

— Why you're so cute. — the younger asked cupping his cheeks and leaving a soft peck on the other's lips.

WooJin laid with Felix at his side on the bed, admiring the other while he was focused on the book on his hands. His eyes traveled from his fluffy and messy hair to his forehead, then his eyelashes, his eyes, his cute nose, his lips, his cheeks, his chin... On his eyes, Felix was an amazing piece of art and he had the opportunity to admire every single day. 

Felix closed the book and looked at his boyfriend, a little smile on his face. 

— What? 

— I got lost on your beauty. — the older said making the boy blush. 

— shut up. 

— Hey, let me paint on you.— Felix just rolled his eyes and nodded with a tiny smile.

He got undressed, laying on the bed and hugging a pillow under him to not be uncomfortable, WooJin grabbed his things and sat beside him. He started giving soft caresses on his back and leaving soft pecks too making the tiny boy giggle, then he grabbed the brush and started to paint a beautiful sunset in the freckled skin. 

WooJin ended and noticed the snores that his boyfriend made, he just kissed his head and inmediatly went to wash his hands before picking his camera and taking a picture of the art piece. He felt proud of it, it was more beautiful and special for him more than the others by the only reason of Felix being his canva.

He closed the window of the bedroom for his tiny boy to not catch a cold and since the paint was now dry he covered the naked body with a blanket. He walked towards the computer to edit the photo he took before with a cup of coffee at his side and a soft melody coming from the speakers at the sides of the screen.

The moon rised, all his surroundings were dark because the lightbulbs weren't turned on. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind to find a sleepy Felix with a pout on his lips. He let the boy sit on his lap in a position that they could face each other, Felix's arms went around his neck and with a tiny whine he approached his nose to his neck to snuggle on it.

— Jinnie, I feel empty. — his voice was more sweet, trying to convince the other man.— can I cockwarm you? — He smiled when he received the approval.

WooJin took off his pants and underwear, Felix hands went to the semi-hard member and softly stroked it looking at the pleasure face of his boyfriend. When it was hard, he lined up his prepped hole with it and went down letting out a whimper.

— if you're a good boy while I'm working on this and wait for me, you'll receive a reward when I end it. Ok? — WooJin pecked his lips and Felix went to the same position he was before.

He eventually fell asleep again, the music and the warm and comfortable feeling made him go to the dreams world easily.

WooJin gave him soft caresses and pecks on his head while the time passed, he loved the way the tiny boy made him feel at home. He was used to cockwarming so it wasn't difficult to hold the incredible amount of desire to fuck the boy on his lap.

— baby, I finished. — WooJin whispered, Felix inmediatly opened his eyes and yawned.— Let's go to the bed, but let's clean your back first.

— I wanna do it in the bathtub. — Felix bite his lower lip and looked at him with a smirk.— Please.

— Do what? — he teased, he saw the red on his boyfriend's cheeks.

— I want you to fuck me in the bathtub. — WooJin smiled and carried the boy, his dick still inside him.

Felix pouted when the boy left him in the bathub alone, he was about to throw a tantrum but WooJin came completely naked and entered with the boy.

— close your eyes, the water might enter on them. — the older said before putting the boy under the artificial rain.

He started by massaging his scalp with the shampoo, then his hands went to his shoulders massaging them too, the boy just moaned softly as an answer, then he softly cleaned his back with a sponge and left a peck when he finished. Felix looked at him with a smile and pecked his lips showing gratitude.

They cleaned themselves and then just let the water accumulate in the bathtub, siting there and relaxing a little bit. WooJin turned on some candles that were there and Felix put some music on the background.

Their lips met without hesitation. The time turned the sweet and soft kiss into a more desperate one where they just were eating their mouths in hunger. WooJin's hands placed on his ass giving it a little squeeze making both giggle with closed eyes, still kissing.

— Lixie. — The boy stopped and just looked at the other boy eyes. — I love you.

— I love you too. — WooJin's thumb caressed his freckled cheek and his lips left a peck on his nose.

The tiny boy hugged him and finally took WooJin inside him, maybe moaning a little but too loud on the other's ear. He closed his eyes and started to move his hips to ride him, he kinda had to be grateful for being a dancer.

Felix felt so tiny on the other's arms, he felt the protection that maybe he never received before, he felt adorable and pretty.

His tiny hands traveled from their site on WooJin's hair to his chest, he admired the pleasured expression the other got and bite his lower lip.

— You take me so well sweetie. — his neck was immediately attacked with wet kisses and bites.

The water started to fall from the bathtub due to the movements they both made, their moans and groans increased, their bodies started to tense. WooJin took Felix's tiny dick and pumped it fast, the boy trembling and curling his toes due to the pleasure.

— I. — he stuttered, his brain malfunctioning as always he was reaching the climax.— I'm gonna cum. — he moaned difficultly and seconds after he released, his cum mixing with the water.

WooJin grabbed his lips starting another messy kiss, he felt the climax hit him and he moaned feeling his sight blurry.

After recovering themselves they ended cleaning and went to the bed again, both exhausted and ready for a cuddling session of aftercare. Felix would just kiss all over WooJin's face, neck and chest and WooJin would just hold him tightly letting him know that he isn't alone.


End file.
